Many chemical production processes utilize regenerable chemical solvents to remove acid gases from product streams or other process streams. Typically such chemical solvents are regenerated for reuse utilizing steam as a stripping agent and as a source of heat for the endothermic chemical reactions. Such regeneration systems, while effective, are energy intensive.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a system for regenerating chemical solvents, which have been used to remove acid gas from a process stream, which is more energy efficient than conventionally employed systems for such regeneration.